$100
The $100 bill is a Federal Reserve Note valued at 10,000 cents (equivalent to 2,000 nickels, 1,000 dimes, 400 quarters, 100 $1 bills, 20 $5 bills, ten $10 bills, five $20 bills, or two $50 bills). On the front is Benjamin Franklin, and on the back is the United States Independence Hall. Series 1981A (1984-1993) Like the $50 bill, Series 1981A $100 bills were produced for only one year, from October 1984 to October 1985. 176 million were made. Since the lifespan for a $100 bill is always longer than smaller denominations, Series 1981A bills lasted in regular circulation through 1993. Series 1985 (1985-1994) Production of Series 1985 $100 bills began after James A. Baker III became Secretary of the Treasury. Almost 600 million were made through June 1989. By 1994, less than 1% of all $100 bills in circulation were Series 1985. Series 1988 (1989-1995) Like the $50 bill, the $100 bill got a Series 1988 in 1989, and production continued through January 1991. A total of over 600 million bills were made, and prevalence of these bills dropped to less than 1% by the end of 1995. Series 1990 (1991-1998) In 1991, microscopic printing was added around Franklin's portrait on all newer $100 bills, before they began circulation as Series 1990. A record breaking 1.68 billion of these bills were made. The last Series 1990 bills were printed in October 1994, and by spring 1998, less than 1% of all $100 bills in circulation were Series 1990. Series 1993 (1994-1999) The Series 1993 $100 bills were produced for only one year, from 1994 to 1995. This run of $100 bills was short-lived as Series 1985 and 1988 bills, having only 723.2 million produced. Prevalence of Series 1993 $100 bills dropped to less than 1% in spring 1999. Series 1996 (1996-2009) The $100 bill was redesigned in October 1995 as Series 1996, with the first bills entering circulation in March 1996. Three years later, by 1999, at least 99% of all $100 bills in circulation were Series 1996, and production ended in July of that year. Prevalence of Series 1996 $100 bills dropped to 50% in 2005, then to less than 1% in mid-2009. Series 1999 (2000-2009) Series 1999 $100 bills were produced beginning in October 2000, and released into circulation in early 2001, starting with the first 201.6 million. Another 310.4 million followed in 2002, for a total of 512 million. While these bills were super rare to find, they remained in regular circulation through 2009. Series 2001 (2002-2012) The run of Series 2001 $100 bills lasted longer than the Series 1999 bills, with over 1.15 billion bills produced in 2002 and 2003. Prevalence of Series 2001 bills dropped to less than 1% in 2012. Series 2003 (2004-2013) A year after John W. Snow succeeded O'Neill in February 2003, the Series 2003 $100 bills began production. Just more than 1 billion were made. Production ended in June 2005, and prevalence of Series 2003 $100 bills dropped to less than 1% by 2013. Series 2003A (2005-2015) Anna Escobedo Cabral succeeded Marin as Treasurer of the United States in 2005. Her signature appeared on new Series 2003A $100 bills, which began circulation in summer 2005. More than 1.5 billion were made. Production ended in February 2007, and prevalence of Series 2003A $100 bills dropped to less than 1% in late 2015. Series 2006 (2007-present) After Henry Paulson replaced Snow in July 2006, his signature appeared on new Series 2006 $100 bills, which entered circulation in early 2007. Over 4 billion were produced, making these bills the first long-running series since the 1996 bills. As of September 2017, about 30% of all $100 bills in circulation are Series 2006 or older. Series 2006A (2011-present) Originally scheduled for release on February 11, 2011 after an unveiling on April 21, 2010, the new redesigned $100 bill was delayed to a later date due to a mishap in production of these bills. As a result, the old 1996 design continued as Series 2006A on the same date of the Series 2009 bills' original scheduled release date. These bills were produced through May 2013, for a total of over 3.5 billion, or about 39% of all $100 bills. As of September 2017, less than half of all $100 bills are Series 2006A or older. Series 2009A (2013-present) Althrough Jack Lew replaced Timothy Geithner in 2013, Geithner's signature still appeared on the new Series 2009A $100 bills, when they entered circulation on October 8, 2013. A short run of Series 2013 bills occurred for the Federal Reserve Bank of New York from November 2014 to March 2015, before reverting back to Series 2009A, which continued through April 2017, when more Series 2013 bills were produced. However, these Series 2013 bills will not be released to circulation until 2018, once all of the Series 2009A and 2009 bills have been released first. Series 2009 (2016-present) The first Series 2009 bills were released nationwide in early 2016, despite being produced from 2010 to 2011. As of 2017, more than half of all $100 bills in circulation are in their current design. Category:Paper money